


Horizon

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: My Beloved [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: With the Calamity finally defeated and the reconstruction of Hyrule underway, Link decides it's time to head back to Zora's Domain and see his Prince once again.





	Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a good 2 years since I posted the second part to this series, and I am glad to announce that I am bringing it back. Updates will be slow, but I am determined to finish the final part.
> 
> To janineporter16 and everyone waiting for this series to update: This one's for you <3

The calamity that had plagued the land for a hundred years had finally been struck down by the Hero, restoring peace back to the now decrepit Hyrule. But alas, the Hero’s work was still not done. Just because the Calamity’s reign ceased, did not mean it’s minions stopped roaming the land. No, they continued to terrorize the kingdoms in place of their master, keeping Link busy even after his great victory. On top of all this, the reconstruction of Hyrule Castle was underway, keeping Zelda and any able Hylian much too busy to aid the Hero in guarding the palace.

Link slumped onto the ground, placing the Master Sword to his side along with the rest of his gear. He sat within a small wooded area outside the castle grounds; placed upon the top of one of Hyrule Plain’s many rolling hills. It was a good vantage spot- hidden by the trees with a clear view of the castle to his right as well as all the main roads leading into the plains to his left. What a beautiful sight it was; to see all the grass slowly swaying as the gentle breeze blew past, the wild life he saw traversing the plains, the wild flowers that scattered themselves across the field.

There were no guardians. No monsters. Just peace.

The Hero sighed heavily, closing his eyes to bask in the ever fading glow of the setting sun. He was tired. He had ever right to be, the amount of courage one needed to witness the destruction of their home, fight to the brink of death, then reawaken to fight it all again- it taxed his mind and body heavily.

When he dealt the last blow to the Calamity, a sense of relief washed over him. Finally- finally he could live the rest of his life in peace, only taking up the sword when he was most needed again. But that dream was quickly shattered to pieces when he realized just how much work still needed to be done. Zelda still needed him, the Hylians still needed him… He knew of the burdens he needed to shoulder, but his heart yearned for the loving embrace of the Zora he promised he would marry.

_Sidon._

It had been much too long since he had laid his eyes upon his beloved. The last time they met Sidon had formally proposed to him, rendering him the happiest Hylian in the land. But that was months ago, and their time apart was continuing the grow as Link stayed with Zelda to help rebuild. It had been a few weeks since Link destroyed the Calamity but… He just had so much to do.

Lately he had been seeing the same dream: him entering the domain, Sidon waiting at the other end of the bridge with open arms. That big goofy smile stretched out across his face; a smile which lit the flame of passion, love, adoration, endearment- the list goes on. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced out towards the castle. The sun was almost gone yet he saw the the Hylians hard at work, refusing to rest unless it was absolutely necessary; willing to work into the dead of night to rebuild their home.

And Zelda was among them, working tirelessly; offering up her help in any way she could. Link worried for her, for she had the tendency to overwork herself without noticing. He didn’t want to leave her during such a crucial time but… Sidon. The Hylian decided it was time to head back to the castle and stood up, brushing the dirt from his pants before picking up his gear and heading off.

 

* * *

 

The sun had fully set, but the castle was lit by torches placed evenly along the roads. Countless men and women rushed around with building materials as Zelda stood at the sidelines managing the construction. She used the Sheikah slate to pull up images of the castle to make sure it was exactly like the old structure.

As Link approached he saw the bags under her eyes and her posture was slouched. A soft smile graced his lips as he watched her work. Zelda was smart, determined and so hard working. He honestly adored her- she was such an inspiration. After a few moments Zelda looked in his direction and smiled.

“Oh! Link, there you are.” She walked the rest of the way to him and gestured towards their work in progress. “We’re making excellent progress! The East wall is almost complete so we’re transitioning some of the workers to start on the front gates. I- This is all so wonderful. I can’t wait to see it all finished.”

Link nodded in agreement, patting the princess’ shoulder.

Zelda looked back to the slate and pulled up a picture of the castle before the Calamity struck. “It will be just as beautiful, I know it.” She sighed. “I need to thank everyone for all the work their putting in- and we need to thank you of course. The Hero of Hyrule.”

He shook his head, signing that they didn’t need to thank him.

“Oh, please. Link, if there is anything I can do to thank you for your service, I would do it in a heartbeat.”

Link’s eyes widened a bit. He knew she truly meant that, but would he be able to use that offer for some time off to see Sidon? Well, it was worth a try. Link hesitantly began to sign, asking the Princess if he could take some leave.

Zelda blinked in surprise. “You would like some time off?”

He nodded.

“Well, I don’t see why not. Where are you doing to go? And how long would you need?”

The Hero turned and pointed in the direction of the Domain, fishing out the Zora sapphire from one of his many pouches and showing it to his friend.

It was then that Zelda’s eyes widened, mouth agape as she struggled to find the words to say. “I-I can’t believe I forgot!” She grabbed Links’ hands and squeezed, an apologetic look on her face. “Link, I am so sorry- With all the rebuilding going on, your engagement to Prince Sidon completely slipped my mind!”

Before he could tell her it was alright, he heard the hushed whispers of the people around them. There were a few low gasps, a handful of loud congratulations and clapping from his supportive countrymen. Link felt a little guilty, not telling the other Hylians properly, but they seemed to be rooting for him with the response they gave. It was… Nice. To have so many people cheering him on; a welcome change of pace to when he traveled Hyrule alone with no support but himself.

Zelda uttered another quick apology before offering up a soft smile. “There’s still so much do be done, and I know the burdens of royal responsibilities, so I can give you a month. But please, do not hesitate to take more time if you need it. Just let me know, alright?”

Link nodded, showing the Princess his best smile in return. Before turning in for the night, he reminded Zelda not to overwork herself, which earned him a huff and a playful punch to the shoulder. He’d set out for the Domain early in the morning, taking one of his horses along the main road east to Lanayru

To be able to see the love of his life after such a long time- He couldn’t be happier.

 

* * *

 

After about a days travel to the furthest reaches of Zora’s Domain, Link finally arrived at the base of the Zora River. The Hylian hopped off his horse and led her off the path to a new stable being built for easier access to and from the Domain, where he left her and continued down the path. He had traveled these roads so many times before. From coming to reclaim Vah Ruta to just traversing these paths to see Sidon; he knew these winding roads like the back of his hand.

Upon reaching Inogo Bridge, a few Zora guards recognized him immediately and bounded over. They called to him with an energy he had not seen previously. They stood around him, bowing their heads and holding his hands; nothing but smiles upon their faces.

Bazz was among the few that were now escorting him towards the Domain, but as they traversed the path further he noticed the Zora sneak off into the River and swim upstream. It was most likely to inform Sidon and the rest of the Zora about his arrival. The closer they got, the more Zora seemed to greet him with open arms.

 

* * *

 

“Your majesty!” Bazz rushed into the palace, stopping at the pedestal before King Dorephan. Coincidentally, Prince Sidon was standing at his father's side, but both were startled by the sudden emergence of the guard.

The large Zora looked down to the guard with a curious expression. “Bazz? You run into the palace with such haste- what seems to be the matter?” The King asked, slowly leaning down.

“Master Link… He returns!” Bazz exclaimed, out of breath.

Sidon turned to his father quickly, eyes wide and a huge grin upon his face. “Father-”

“Just go.” Dorephan interrupted with a laugh.

And that was all the Prince needed to bolt out of the throne room and down the stairs to the entrance of Zora’s Domain.

Dorephan sat back in his throne and watched as his son ran to the bridge. He smiled softly at the sight before looking down into his lap. “Surely you did not expect your baby brother to fall in love with the Hero, did you, my darling daughter?” He chuckled. “It seems our family will finally find happiness once again.”

 

* * *

 

Link was so busy answering everyone's questions to the best of his ability that he didn’t realize they made it to the Great Zora Bridge, that is, until a familiar voice broke through the chatter and called to him.

“LINK!” The voice boomed, echoing off the stone surrounding them.

The Zora proceeded to move out of the way, giving Link a clear line of sight across the bridge. His breath hitched when he gazed upon the beautiful crimson hues of the Prince he had fallen for. His large and strong physique, his piercing golden eyes- and of course, his beaming toothy smile.

The Hero couldn't contain his excitement and sprinted down the bridge, letting out a surprised yelp when Sidon scooped him up into his arms and showered him with a flurry of kisses.

“My beloved! My beautiful, wonderful Link!” Sidon squeezed the small Hylian tightly. “Oh my love- my heart is bursting with happiness!” The Prince sniffled, nuzzling the others neck. “My darling, I have missed you so much. Oh, what a joyous day indeed!”

Link pat his lovers shoulder and pulled away to sign: “I missed you too, Sidon. I love you.”

Sidon chuckled. “Ah, look at me! Brought to tears just by gazing upon your gorgeous features. It amazes me how you can reduce me to such a state, my dear.”

The blonde smiled, feeling his own eyes begin to water.

Sidon noticed this and kissed Links eyelids. “Cry not, my love. For we still need to see my father!” He laughed aloud before gently placing the other back down onto the ground.

The Prince took hold of the Hylians hand and squeezed. He led them both back into the Domain, telling his love about the events that have transpired within the Domain after the Calamity was defeated. Ruta had calmed down and returned to the East Reservoir, trade had picked up, and their economy was reaching new heights. All such positive things that had happened due to Link’s efforts.

As they ascended the stairs to the throne room, the loud booming voice of King Dorephan made its way to their ears. “Is that my son-in-law?” The King’s hearty laughter was heard after, filling the Knight with a warm feeling of home.

Once they crested the final stair Link waved to the King, signing that it was nice to be back.

“Link, it’s wonderful to see you again. Zora’s Domain- and all of Hyrule owe you a great debt for saving us from the Calamity.” Dorephan bowed as best he could, making Muzu and all the other Zora in the throne room bow low as well. “But Calamity aside, it is good that you’ve come back to us. It is critical that we hold the wedding as soon as possible and crown you as a prince.”

Link let go of Sidon’s hand and walked atop the pedestal before the King and signed: “I understand, but I am still Zelda’s appointed knight. Zelda has only permitted me a limited amount of time away from my duties.”

Dorephan sat back in his throne with a huff. “Once a prince, you will have your own responsibilities to our kingdom. However, I _can_ minimize the amount you must do. I understand that Zelda and the rest of your race still needs you.” With a loud sigh, the King reached up and took off his crown, the eyes of the Zora around them widening in surprise.

“We can talk more about this issue once the time comes.” He stated, “But let us set aside these issues of royalty and talk as father and son.”

Link nodded hesitantly, glancing to Sidon who smile and gave him a thumbs up. The Hylian had to suppress a laugh at his fiance’s positive attitude before turning his attention back to the King.

“Link,” King Dorephan began, “You are aware of the difference between Hylian and Zora life spans, yes? Zora’s can live hundreds of years while a Hylian can barely reach 100. The difference between our lives is why Zora’s rarely find partners in other races, however it is not impossible to see such a thing.” Dorephan then extended his hand towards the Hylian.

The Hero reached out and placed his hand on the King’s. He was distracted by the massive size difference between them, and this kind of familial intimacy was… New to him, but he pushed aside his uneasy feelings and continued to listen. He had known King Dorephan almost his entire life and had seen him only as a King. To have to see him as a father figure- again, it was new. It was different. But he welcomed the change.

“How much time have you been granted, my boy?”

Link signed: “A month.”

“Then the wedding will be held in two weeks.”

“Two weeks!?” Sidon jumped in, looking surprised and stressed all at the same time. “Father, that is much too soon. To prepare for such a grand occasion in a short amount of time- Is it even possible?”

“I know it is a stretch, but if we utilize our time properly and complete the preparations in two weeks, the two of you would have the rest of the month to spend together before Link goes back to Hyrule Castle.” Dorephan noticed his soon to be son-in-law’s discomfort and offered up a soft smile. “You must understand that time is of the essence. You must treasure each and every day with the ones you love because you will never know when a tragedy could strike.” The large Zora looked in the direction of the statue of Mipha.

Link followed his gaze and bit his lip. _Mipha_ \- how he missed her company so. Such a gentle and kind soul that he had the honor of befriending. Hearing such somber words from her father pulled at his heartstrings. But for her- _For Mipha_ - he would persevere. He would do everything he could to protect her people and lead them. It was the least he could do for the kindness she had showed him.

“If we can get back to business, your majesty.” Muzu chimed in, stepping forward. “Being wed into the royal family, Link will need to follow Zora tradition. As the bride you will be responsible for inviting guests, picking out the colors for the wedding, choosing a location within the domain, the cuisine to be served-”

Sidon cleared his throat. “For someone not accustomed to our traditions, or accustomed to being apart of a royal family, I think it would be best If I took care of all of those responsibilities.” He looked to his fiance, “Since Link has traveled far and wide, I am sure there are many people he’d like to invite, therefore he can be responsible for inviting the guests.”

Muzu hummed in thought, looking up to King Dorephan. “I suppose… What do you think, my King?”

“I have no problem with it. I will assist Prince Sidon with all the preparations for the wedding. Link,” He looked down to the Hylian and smiled- a big goofy grin reminiscent of Sidons. “I leave the guests to you. Do your best.”

Link nodded enthusiastically.

The councilman thought aloud, running through the list of things needed before the wedding. “We’ll need to get started right away-”

“I’m sure it can wait until tomorrow, Muzu.” Sidon interjected. “I’d like to spend the rest of the day with my fiance.” The Prince reached down and took hold of the Hylians hand.

“Did we not just discuss how time was of the essence?”

Dorephan laughed. “If you wish to go ahead and begin the process, be our guest, Muzu. But Link has traveled far, we should let him rest.” The King winked at his son and gestured for them to leave. “Go, my son.”

“Thank you, father!” Sidon exclaimed before scooping up his husband-to-be and made his way to the doors.

Link looked back to the King once more, signing a thank you before turning his attention back to his love.

 

* * *

 

For hours on end, Link and Sidon sat side by side at Ralis Pond. They dangled their feet in the shallow water, leaning against one another as they spoke about the trials and tribulations they encountered since they had last seen each other. As Link signed his adventures with his hands, Sidon stared down to him; his eyes full of nothing but adoration for the man next to him.

“And the fight with the Calamity? How… How did that go?” The Prince asked.

Link stopped for a moment as he recalled the fight. That skull-like face, it’s piercing orange eyes- it’s spider-like appendages and blood curdling screams. It was not pleasant to think about, but he tried his best to capture every horrific detail- no matter how much his heart and mind protested. He described the first phase within the castle as well as the second outside it, and by the end he needed to take a moment to compose himself.

The moment he finally defeated the Calamity, he thought his mind would break. But Zelda’s voice called him back to reality; soothing his strained mind.

“I…” He signed. “I thought of you. That was why I was able to defeat the Calamity.”

Sidon froze. Link thought of him? “My dear Link, I didn’t do a thing!”

“But you did!” He signed quickly. “Because you kept believing in me I was able to overcome Calamity Ganon.”

The Prince smiled and leaned down to place a firm kiss on the Hylian’s temple. “You give me too much credit- but I am truly honored to have helped you during your hero’s journey.”

After that they sat, holding each other in peaceful silence. It had been so long since Link was able to be outside without the fear of the end looming over him. As the sun began to dip beneath the mountains, making way for the plethora of twinkling stars, he realized just how much he missed the days before the Calamity.

_Thank you._

The knight looked towards Vah Ruta, and from there he could see Mipha’s spirit smiling back at him before dissipating towards the sky.

 _'No.'_ He thought, _'Thank you.'_

**Author's Note:**

> My writing style has changed a bit since I last updated, but I hope this was still a good read. Please leavesome kudo's if you enjoyed this chapter and comment below to let me know what you thought! Thanks guys and see you soon!


End file.
